


A Dangerous Time to Fall in Love

by April94anne



Series: I Will Always Find You [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April94anne/pseuds/April94anne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel Milstein's just graduated law school and moved to Spring Valley, CA to accept a position at a local law firm. Dan frequently finds himself doing research for cases at the library, where librarian Catherine Sattely has the most gorgeous blue eyes Dan has seen in his entire life. But when Dan tries to get closer to the mysterious Cath, he finds that maybe it's a little more dangerous than he thought, to be falling in love in 1964.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize now if my dialogue is nothing like what they would say in the 60's... I've watched a movie, and have a 60's slang dictionary up, but I'm not sure that helped much... lol

**March, 1964- Spring Valley, California**

Daniel looks up from his hastily drawn map. This is a terrible map. It was supposed to be leading him to the library so he could do research for his first case, but all he could see was rows and rows of houses. Dan sighs in frustration, running a hand through his short, naturally blonde hair.

"Excuse me, miss," He calls to a young woman retrieving a newspaper from her front stoop. The woman is wearing a long skirt that seems to be made up entirely of patches, and a brown vest atop a snug fitting white blouse, and a braided headband encircling her forehead. She looks up at him, hands shading her eyes from the sun. "Could you point me in the direction of the local library?"

"Sure thing, stud. You're not that far, there's one just past the groovy blue pad at the corner up there!" She points to his right, indicating a house not that far up the block, though in the opposite direction the map had told him to go.

"Thank you, I would have been wandering around lost the rest of the night!" He calls back to her as he starts towards the blue house.

She waves to his retreating form, "It's cool, man! Take it easy!"

Dan rounds the corner after the house and stops short, slightly confused. There is a large sign that reads 'Spring Valley Public Library' In large white letters, but it was situated in front of a somewhat small, meager looking building. He really wasn't in Chicago anymore. Everything here was much smaller, and if he hadn't seen the sign, he would have never guessed this small building could be a public library.

He folds up the inaccurate map and stuffs it back into his slacks, pushing open the rickety glass door and stepping inside. He looks around, noting the cozy atmosphere. Despite its small outward appearance, there seems to be hundreds if not thousands of books lining the stacks of the library. Several circular tables stand in the middle of the room, the bookshelves surrounding them, and a few couches are tucked into the corners of the room. Daniel is still standing in the doorway taking all of this in, when a feminine voice breaks him from his thoughts.

"Sir? Can I help you find something?"

Dan jolts out of his thoughts, craning his neck around searching for the source of the question. He hears a small laugh before the voice speaks again.

"Over here, sir. Behind the desk."

Dan turns towards the librarian's desk off to his right to find a pair of brilliant blue eyes peeking out at him over the top. The librarian stands up, smiling at him. She has short red hair, blown out around an oval face and pale cheekbones dotted with tons of tiny freckles.

"Pardon me, I forget sometimes that people can't really see me behind this old thing." She continues looking at Dan, waiting for him to respond.

Dan can only stare, his mouth slightly agape, though he finds he is currently unable to care. This broad's  _eyes._  He feels like he is drowning in a sparkling blue pool, and he can not bring himself to look away.

Her head tilts slightly to the side, a confused look on her face. "Sir?"

Dan forces himself to blink, his mind whirring back into action. A blush heats up his face as he stammers out, "Er, yes! Yes, thank you. I am new in town, and-" He cuts off, his gaze drifting down to his pockets as he fumbles with another folder up piece of paper in there. "-and I am in need of a little research for a case I've been assigned, my first case actually..." He trails off, his eyes having wandered back towards the librarian's as he loses his train of thought. He sticks out his hand, "Daniel Milstein," He offers awkwardly.

The librarian smiles warmly, offering her own hand, "Catherine Sattely."

Dan grips her hand, bringing it up to his mouth where he presses his lips gently atop it. Dan's eyes widen. Why had he done that? Nobody does that, it had just... Happened. Dan's face turns a deep shade of red, and Catherine gives him an amused look as she withdraws her hand.

"Case, as in lawyer?" She questions.

Dan reddens again, realizing he hadn't explained himself well what with his blubbering around like an idiot. "Yes, probably the town's newest lawyer, actually. I'm afraid, this being my first case and all, I am very much in need of some research on the subject, so as not to make a fool of myself in front of my senior partner."

Catherine nods at him, still smiling. "Of course! Always a good idea." She gestures to a section of the library in the far left corner, "If you would like, I can show you to our public records of previous cases... Unless you were wanting to research something more specific to your case?"

"Public records should be swell, it's a fairly basic case. I'm just needing a refresher so I don't make some sort of menial mistake that will cost both the trial, and my job," Dan chuckles softly. "A lot depends on the first case, you know?"

"Well then," Catherine is turning towards the shelves she had been indicating, "How about I make sure you find just what you're looking for?"

Dan smiles, following after her. "Well that would be just peachy, Miss Sattely, thank you very much."

Catherine turns back to face him, having reached their destination. "Oh, none of this miss business, you can call me Catherine."

Dan lights up, "Well alright then, Catherine."

Catherine's smile reaches all the way up to her eyes as she turns and explains the filing system to him. She helps him locate specific types of cases pertaining to his particular case, and he turns towards one of the tables in the room, arms full of folders reaching a foot high.

Dan stumbles a little, tripping over his shoe and Catherine puts a hand atop the folders to prevent them falling. Dan grins sheepishly, "Thanks, Cath."

Catherine looks a little surprised at the nickname, Dan is as well. He's not entirely sure where that came from, it had just kinda flown out. But it felt... Right. Cath seemed to agree, as she smiled at him again, "I like it. I've never allowed myself a nickname before, but I like it."

Dan blushes yet again, as he sets the folders down on his table and pulls out a chair for himself.

"You'll let me know if I can help you find anything else?" She asks lingering near his table, her hand trailing along the back of the chair across from him.

"Of course. I hope you won't be put out by my lack of knowledge of your library, as that will probably happen fairly often."

"Not at all," She laughs. "You say you've just moved here? Is this library that much different from the one back home?"

"Well not so much different, but very much smaller. I'm from Chicago- it being a big city and all, the library there is rather large. About four times this size, actually."

Catherine tilts her head to the side, confused. "Well then wouldn't that make this one a breeze to navigate compared to that one?"

"Yes! Oh I'm sure it is- see, I had lived there my whole life. Growing up in that library I always knew where the different sections were. That, and while you're in school, the professor gives you a specific book to check out and read for each assignment. Now," He gestures to the pile in front of him. "Out on my own in the real world, I have no idea what I'm doing or even where to start."

Catherine nods in understanding, "Well then, I am glad I could help you out."

"Yes, thank you so much, I would have been standing around for hours trying to figure out where to start. You are much more helpful than the librarians back in Chicago," He adds.

This earns him a smile. "Why did you end up moving away? I hear big city guys don't usually take to smaller towns that well."

"I had actually just finished up at law school, and the firm down here- Harrison and Smith? Just happened to have an opening and was kind enough to let me fill it. Besides," He looks up into her wide blue eyes. "I find I'm liking it here."

The corner of her mouth twitches as she tries to hide her smile. "Well, that's good, then. I've been here my whole life, born and raised, and I am here to tell you, this is one of the best towns there is. But wow, that is a pretty prestigious law firm for you to be getting into straight out of school! I better let you get to your research, don't want you to get behind there." She smiles, straightening up and slowly backing away from his table. "Congratulations on your job, Mr. Milstein."

Dan stammers, "Uh, Dan! You can call me Dan."

"Alright, Dan. And good luck with all your research." She gives him one last smile before turning and heading back to her desk.

Dan sits there, staring after her for a good ten seconds before he snaps his gaze back down towards his work.  _Right, research to do,_  He thinks.

* * *

Dan is thoroughly engrossed in reading about the proper way to call an objection in court, when a shadow falls across the paper. Dan looks up to find Cath's blue eyes looking back at him.

"I'm sorry to bug you," she smiles sheepishly. "I just wanted to make sure you found what you were looking for, or maybe if you needed anything else?"

Dan blinks, still trying to clear his head back from reading. "Um, yes! Yes, these are exactly what I was looking for, thanks again, Cath."

She nods at him, "Good, good. Alright, well I'll let you get back to it then." She lingers for a moment more, looking at him.

Dan wants to say something. Anything, just to keep her there and talking to him. He racks his brain, trying to think of something to say to keep her there, and comes up with absolutely nothing. She gives him one last smile before turning around and making her way back over to her desk, Dan just sitting there and watching her go.

He shakes his head, returning his attention to the words in front of him. After that, though, he is unable to fully return his focus to his studies, and he finds his eyes continually wandering towards the desk near the front of the library.

After about thirty minutes of breaking from his work to glance over at her, he looks up to find Catherine not at her desk. Alarmed, he looks around the library. He spots her tiny frame loaded down with a large handbag and a light jacket, walking out of what he assumes to be an employees only section of the library. She makes her way over towards the door and Dan realizes, with a slight sinking feeling, that her shift is probably over. He watches her walk out the door until a man in a nice suit and slicked back hair blocks Dan's view as he's leaving. Well, at least now maybe he can get some more work done.

* * *

Dan looks up at his watch a little later to discover that it's 5:50 and his work day is now over. He gathers up all of the notes he had taken, and places the original documents on the return cart near the front desk before heading outside. As soon as he steps outside he is greeted with a gust of wind, nearly sending his notes flying. He clutches them tighter to his chest as he sets off back towards his office, where his 1958 Chevrolet Impala was waiting for him in the lot.

Dan looks up over the tops of passing houses, towards the sun setting in the sky. It's actually a very beautiful time of day. The sun was not yet low enough to be causing all of the purples and blues usually associated with a sunset, but there were brilliant shades of orange and red dancing across the rooftops, sending a calming wave over Dan.

The woman from earlier, who had told him how to get to the library when his directions had proven completely useless, was kneeling in her front lawn, mud all over her, and appeared to be singing to her flowers. She looks up as Dan passes.

"Hey, man! Did you find the library?" She calls.

Dan nods at her, "I did, yes. Thank you again, my directions were not very well drawn."

"Oh don't sweat it, stud. Any time!"

Dan gives her another reluctant smile and waves. "Have a good evening!"

She waves back enthusiastically, calling, "Peace out, man!" after him.

Dan shakes his head once he's passed her. That phrase makes no logical sense. He will never understand hippies.

He rounds the corner and is finally able to see his workplace up ahead. He makes his way over to the parking lot, visibly relaxing as soon as he spots his car where he left it. Leaving her out in the open all day like that always makes him nervous.

He walks up to the car, smoothing his hands appreciatively over the hot black surface. "Hey, Baby. You doing okay?"

After fully inspecting his baby for dents or anything that wasn't there when he left her, he unlocks her and shoves all his papers in the passenger seat. He roars out of the parking lot, pausing to turn on the radio. He turns the dial a little bit, hoping to find a station that comes in clearly, and stops when he hears a familiar tune. It's one of his favorites.

He hums along to the lyrics as the fill the car.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_  
 _Darling so it goes_  
 _Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_  
 _For I can't help falling in love with you_

Out of nowhere, a pair of brilliant blue eyes pop into his mind. He shakes his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_  
 _Darling so it goes_  
 _Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_  
 _For I can't help falling in love with you_  
 _For I can't help falling in love with you_

He drives the rest off the way home, those blue eyes never quite leaving his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Can't Help Falling in Love- Elvis Presley. And yes, yes I did pick that song on purpose :P I am sorry, but the time period fit, and I saw my opportunity, and I took it, and I don't even regret it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter has taken so long o_o I will try to update much more frequently, and thank you to everyone who takes a chance on my lil fic ^_^

Cath looks up from her book to check the clock hanging in her living room. Almost 11:40. Cath slides her bookmark into place and rises from her couch. Everyone has always told her it's not right for a woman of her age- 23- to be living on her own, but Cath had never minded it. She liked having alone time, curling up before or after work to read a nice book. If she had a roommate, or God forbid a husband, she probably wouldn't be able to read as much as she did. She likes the quiet. Besides, she accepted 2 years ago that she was going to be spending the rest of her life alone. No use fussing over things she couldn't change. 

She rises from the couch, sliding her book into her bag that's hanging over a chair in her kitchen. Her shift starts at noon today, meaning she would have to leave in the next 5 minutes to be able to walk there in time. She grabs a bagel from her cupboard and absently shoves it into her mouth, considering her day. Karen had informed her yesterday that she would not be able to help with her bookmobile project after all. That means she was short a volunteer- no way could Cath do it all herself- and the project was scheduled to be up and running by the weekend! Cath has 2 days to rope someone into helping her, or her project was failed. Cath shoves the rest of the bagel in her mouth and grabs a banana from the table, peeling it while lost in thought. Karen was the other librarian, besides her, Cath really didn't have any other friends. She had absolutely no one else to ask. She pulls a butter knife out of her silverware drawer and begins slicing the banana into small pieces. A squawk sounds out from down the hall and Cath looks up.

"Yes yes! I haven't forgotten about you, be patient my little demon bird!" Cath finishes up cutting the banana and places the pieces in a small bowl and starts walking down the hall towards her bedroom. The Black Lory was clutching the front of the cage, seemingly trying to bite her way through the metal bars. "Calm down, baby," She say's firmly. The bird cocks her head, contemplating Cath standing in front of her holding a bowl of bananas, before stepping down off the cage and onto her perch. 

"Good girl, Meg!" Cath coos opening the cage. Meg ruffles her feathers and takes off from her perch, landing on Cath's shoulders. "Hey, you know I have work now. I can't bring you to work." 

Meg squawks loudly in her ear as Cath tries to shoo her back into her cage. Cath holds the bowl of bananas out near the cage. "You can't have bananas if you don't go back in there." Cath gives her a stern look.

Meg glares at Cath and gives ones last loud squawk right in her ear before hopping back into her cage. "Good girl," Cath places the bowl inside the cage, and lightly runs her finger over the smooth feathers. Meg coos at her. "I'll be back tonight, be a good girl!"

Cath closes the door to the cage and watches her eat the bananas for a few seconds before exiting. Meg was a spunky bird. Whenever Cath had visitors over, Meg was an absolute nightmare. She would shriek and if she happened to be out of her cage, she would fly at her guests and attack them. That's why Cath called her her demon bird. But when it came to Cath, Meg was an angel, and Cath adored her more than anything in the world. Cath had no idea where the name came from, it seemed to fit her color and personality. But mostly it was something she just knew as soon as she saw her in the store, that her name was Meg and that was her bird. They had been best friends ever since.

Cath grabs her bag from the chair and checks the clock again- 11:46, shoot! Cath shoves her bag over her head and rushes towards her front door. She grabs a pair of shoes at random and hops around trying to shove them on as she catches sight of her hair in her hallway mirror. It was an absolute mess, sticking up in all directions looking like she just woke up and hadn't brushed it in weeks. She had never really been good at styling her hair. Cath reaches into her bag and pulls out a clip as she finally manages to slide her shoes on and turns back towards the mirror. She then flips her head upside down, places the clip, and heads out the door. Good enough, She thinks.

Cath is lost in thoughts of the bookmobile for most of the way to work. A few blocks from work a familiar face pokes her head out of her living room window and calls out to her, "Catherine!"

Cath stops and looks over, smiling. "Good afternoon, Meadow!" She calls back.

Meadow smiles at her, "How's your bookmobile project coming? You start on Saturday, right?"

Cath shakes her head, "Karen just told me last night she's backing out."

Meadow looks horrified. "Bummer! I will be sending positive energy your way all day. I believe in you!"

Cath laughs softly. "Thank you Meadow, I could definitely use some positive energy right now." 

"OO!" Meadow calls out just as Cath begins to walk away. Cath stops again, turning back to look at Meadow. 

"Yesterday, this absolute hunk of a man was lost on his way to the library, did he find ya?"

Cath thinks back. "Blonde hair, suit, very very green eyes?"

Meadow snaps, "That's the one! Oh good. His aura is very lost, I was afraid it would lead him astray. It reminds me of yours.... I think you two could help each other." Meadow nods dazedly.

"Well I will keep that in mind, thank you Meadow," Cath waves and turns away again, continuing down the sidewalk.

"Peace out, sister! Positive energy!" Meadow calls out after her.

Cath laughs to herself and rounds the corner. What had his name been? D... Dan! That was it. He was somewhat amusing, and was very prone to blushing. Whenever she had looked up from her work to check on the library, he seemed to be looking at her, and then his face would turn a deep shade of red. Normally this sort of thing bugged her- but then normally the guys didn't have beautiful green eyes that stared back at her making her forget to be mad. Besides, it wasn't leering, like she normally experienced. This guy was shy... Adorable almost, in his staring, though he obviously found her intriguing. This gives her a thought.... Perhaps, if she ends up seeing him again, that is, she could rope him into helping out with her bookmobile project. Chances are, with how he seemed to act around her, she would be able to get him to agree to it and walk away before he knew what he had signed up for. She reaches the library and pushes the doors open, stepping inside. She is immediately greeted by Karen, sitting at the desk, clutching her bag and ready to go.

Karen shoots up from her chair, "Oh, Catherine I am so sorry! I heard you haven't been able to find anyone else to fill in for me, yet."

Cath unloads her bag next to her desk as her eyes scan the room. "Not as of yet," She says as her eyes land on Dan, sprawled out at the same table as last night, looking exactly as he did the day before, almost as if he had yet to leave. As soon as her eyes land on him, Dan lifts his head from his reading and meets her gaze. Cath's face lights up in a smile, and Dan's eyes go wide. "But I do have some ideas."

Karen begins backing towards the door, always in such a hurry to leave after her shift. "Well that's fantastic! Good luck, Catherine, again, I am so so sorry I can't help you out." Karen pushes the door open with her butt, and takes off out of the building. Cath returns her attention to Dan, who is still sitting at the table, but looking utterly confused. Confused looks adorable on this man, Cath decides.

 

* * *

 

Dan had felt eyes on him, so he had looked up. Cath was staring at him, and as soon as he met her gaze, she grinned. She grinned. Dan's eyes widen in shock. Why is she smiling at me? Do I have leaves in my hair or something? Oh God, did a bird poop on my head on the way in? I thought I felt something but I thought it had just been the wind, and now she is laughing at me because I am in the library with bird poop on my head.  Cath looks away to address another woman who is inching towards the door. He quickly reaches up to his hair and checks for anything that should not be there. Not finding anything, he brings his hand away confused. I don't get it, why is she- Cath has turned back towards him and is now making her way over to his table, once again smiling.

Oh God, is it on my jacket? There's bird poop on my jacket, why on earth did I not check my jacket and now she's come to inform me I look like a fool-

Cath stops in front of his table, and he tells his mind to shut up. He looks up at her.

"Hello," She starts. "It was Dan, right?"

Dan's eyes widen as he nods mutely.

Her smile widens and causes little crinkles in the corners of her eyes. "Well Dan, back again, huh? Have you been finding what you're looking for?"

Dan scrunches his face in confusion. This did not seem like a lead in to informing someone of the bird feces on their suit jacket. "Uh, yes, yes I am. I didn't quite finish with all the materials yesterday, so I'm just finishing up with them today," His head bobs jerkily, nodding at her.

"That's great, I'm glad I could help. So, Dan. Lawyer, huh? That must leave you pretty busy."

Dan fumbles for a response. "Um," He swallows. "Quite, actually. Not really much free time, especially with it being my first week on the job, a lot of things I need to catch up with."

"Of course, that must be very hard work. I'm sure you have at least a couple hours on the weekends free though, they can't possibly expect you to work all the time?"

Dan blinks up at her, his brain whirring trying to figure out where she was going with all of this. "Well, most of the weekend is spent with research for one thing or another, but yes I supposed there are a few hours every weekend." He scrunches his face up in thought.

Cath is nodding at him. "You look like the kind of guy who likes kids. Am I right? I find working in a library especially rewarding when I am able to see the delight in a child's eyes when they find a book they really enjoy."

Dan's brain spins, trying to keep up with her train of thought. "I do have a younger sister..."

"Don't you just love helping underprivileged children discover the joys of reading? And when it only takes a few hours out of your weekend, why wouldn't you, right? Doesn't that just sound like something you would love to do?"

Dan is confused. Deeply. Confused. "Yes, of course, it sounds very worthwhile," He stammers out.

Cath claps her hands together, "Oh great! You have no idea how happy I am to here you say that. Karen, my previous volunteer, has just backed out and I found myself with no one to help out. Thank you so much, you will not be disappointed! Come by the library on Saturday, around twelve o'clock, and we can head out." Cath beams at him. "The children will be so excited! See you at noon on Saturday?" She questions, backing away.

Dan is still trying to process what on earth he seems to have agreed to, and his mouth decides to respond without his brain having fully caught up to it yet. "Yes, of course!"

Cath beams at him, "Great! Thank you, so much!" She turns around and heads back to her desk, flopping down and pulling out a book from her bag as she hums.

Dan looks after her, then back down to his notes, and once again back over to Cath. "What?" He says to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black Lory- http://www.birdchannel.com/images/species/subspecies/black-lory.jpg


End file.
